El demonio disfrazado de lobo en piel de cordero
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Mirajane era un lobo en piel de cordero, un demonio con un insolente traje de ángel; algunos creían la actuación, otros no. Pero solo Mirajane era consciente del porqué de la actuación, ella y alguien más. Aún así y por motivos desconocidos, no era a él a quien Mirajane sostenía la mano. –¡Feliz cumpleaños Boogie!


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **852 palabras.

**Personajes/pairing:** Mirajane!centric. Laxus/Mirajane.

**Notas:** ¡Happy birthday Boogie! Sí, este fic es regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida stalker, Boogie. Quien nuevamente ha sido secuestrada por gusanos espaciales, pero espero pueda ver esto haya donde este (?)

No me convence de todo, honestamente, principalmente porque la pareja no me llama mucho y me costo hacerlos. En cualquier caso espero te guste Boogie querida, si a ti te gusta me doy por servida.

Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños.

**.**

* * *

**El demonio disfrazado de lobo en piel de cordero.**

Mirajane era dulce, como un caramelo, pero dura, igual que uno. Sonreía como una doncella, aparentando dulzura cuando por dentro era todo lo contrario, una mente maquiavélica. Te miraba con ojos azules como agua cristalina cuando en el fondo no eran más que un par de remolinos esperando arrastrarte al fondo con ellos. Hablaba con voz de terciopelo que ocultaba miles de trozos de vidrio listos para rasgar la consciencia de quien se pusiera a su paso. Mirajane era, ciertamente, un demonio. No importaba cuantas sonrisas, miradas y palabras dulces entregara al mundo, en el fondo era un demonio, siempre lo había sido. Era simplemente el demonio más hermoso que pudieses encontrar. Atractiva, sensual, irresistible. Una aparentemente inocente súcubo lista para arrojarse a la yugular, un lobo en piel de cordero, un demonio con un insolente traje de ángel. Y Mirajane lo sabía. En cada sonrisa y con cada mirada tenía claro que no hacía más que ocultar el demonio que nunca había dejado de ser, algunos creían la actuación, otros no. Pero solo Mirajane notaba que lo ocultaba no por ser una fiera al asecho, sino por los demás, por cuan importante era al final del día la sonrisa de la dulce camarera de Fairy Tail. Lo sabía, ella y alguien más, otro miembro que notaba la fachada que se ocultaba bajo el lobo con piel de cordero. Porque la albina tenía miles de disfraces encima, y solo él parecía haber mirado a través de todos. Aún así y por motivos desconocidos, no era a él a quien Mirajane sostenía la mano.

A veces iba al mercado, acompañada de alguien más. Cada tanto salía de la ciudad, en compañía de otra persona. De vez en cuando se sacaba la ropa y se acostaba acompañada, pero no era de él la compañía. Y aquello, aquello era un enigma que ninguno de los dos resolvía.

La siempre aparente dulce Mirajane limpiaba la barra y, disimuladamente, centraba la mirada en el rubio al fondo del salón. Y cuando los ojos del mago de rayo topaban con los de ella, no podía evitar preguntarse una vez más _qué les faltaba_. Cuando volvía la mirada a la madera sobre la cual pasaba el paño que su mano sostenía, sabía que Laxus se preguntaba lo mismo y alguna brecha invisible se interponía entre ellos. Porque era claro que algo sentían –algo que, por el momento, no se animaban a intentar catalogar– pero se mantenían intactos, sin alterar en nada la dinámica que los movía y casi era una estupidez.

Lo era, en realidad, era bastante tonto.

Porque Mirajane abandonaba el gremio, a veces acompañada, y volvía a cuestionarse el motivo por el que ellos no eran nada cuando claramente les gustaría ser algo. Pero más que la brecha, un obstáculo invisible los frenaba y dejaba todo como estaba, y la brecha se convertía solo en la consecuencia de ese suceso. Y casi parecía que los culpables eran ellos –quienes más podrían ser– cuando preferían pensar que tal vez ese sentimiento no estaba ahí. Pero si estaba, e iniciaba nuevamente el ciclo del _tal vez sí_, que acababa en no por motivos desconocidos que les arrancaba el buen humor al seguir así, sin respuesta.

Mirajane limpiaba la barra con demasiada energía y oía a lo lejos un tarro de cerveza golpeando muy fuerte contra la madera, porque todo seguía en un _quiero que sí pero no pasa nada_. Nada, no pasaba nada. Como si fueran un matrimonio viejo sin la chispa que les diera vida. El problema era que no eran ni un matrimonio ni estaban viejos –siete años descontados– ni habían iniciado nada como para perder la chispa de algo que parecían no tener, porque nada encendía la obviedad de una vez por todas.

Mirajane casi, y en verdad se acercaba al sí, se planteaba aparecerse en la casa del rubio;

desnuda. Quizás entonces algo pasara. Pero luego lo pensaba y decidía que alguien más podía verla –algún oficial– y optaba por no causar tantos hipotéticos problemas al gremio. No era, a fin de cuentas, algo como eso una acción aceptada como moral. Así que simplemente terminaba de limpiar y tomaba un poco de cerveza, a ver si borracha se acababa animando. Nunca se emborrachaba lo suficiente, lamentablemente, nunca tenía la oportunidad. Quizás por eso no dejaba de servirle a Laxus, a lo mejor con él si resultaba. Pero no, nada pasaba. Todo seguía igual y ella se largaba acompañada de alguien más, tomando la mano de alguien más. Acababa siendo la princesa de un cuento de ángeles con príncipes alados que la aburrían un tanto, a fin de cuentas su cuento original contenía algo más de azufre, y el demonio continuaba enterrado entre la mascara del lobo disfrazado de cordero y se preguntaba el porqué de su relación.

Tal vez, al ser un demonio en el fondo, estaba esperando a que el infierno los quemara para que su alrededor se encendiera. Entonces, de seguro, se iría a su cuento que de hadas tenía poco.

Las colas le venían bien para otras cosas, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Ok, eso último léanlo con todo el doble sentido del que sean capaces que para eso está (?)**

**En fin, espero te guste Boogie.**

**¡Nos leemos cuando te liberen los gusanos espaciales!**


End file.
